


Lilac

by SwiftSwagger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Rutting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, weird skeleton and robot anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSwagger/pseuds/SwiftSwagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends enjoying a special movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted writing publicly in years and have never posted anything nsfw. So, excuse this if it isn't the best. (or if i screw up the formatting on here)

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS COMES BEARING THE FINEST OF POPCORN FOR YOUR CONSUMPTION!" Papyrus burst into the room, popcorn bowl held up high in one hand and chest puffed out proudly. The microwave was technically the chef here, but no one dared break Papyrus's spirit thinking he could fill a simple bag with a meal in only a couple presses of buttons. Papyrus started his march forward into the bedroom. Silk pajamas swishing, little white bones decorating the black fabric.

Tonight was movie night. A pleasant ritual that had developed in their new found life above ground. At first only late nights with his brother in a small apartment or with a close friends. There was even some nights they would all go out with hundreds of strangers to view new movies on giant television screens! Papyrus was... kicked out of those movies at first. (People did not appreciate him encouraging the protagonists.)

The last two years though Papyrus declared a very special movie night, once a week, on a Friday.

"I PRESENT, JIFFY POP! THE MIGHTIEST OF WARRIOR POPCORN!" Papyrus knew this to be true. Undyne told him so. No other movie snack took such tremendous shaking to complete! Undyne herself was a far superior popcorn maker, but he was learning. Though, others insisted the stove top did not need to be smashed for the popcorn to be properly cooked. The skeleton bowed, bestowing the bowl towards a fondly smiling robot.

"Thank you for refilling the popcorn, darling. I was getting famished." Mettaton took the bowl, settling the container on the bed between his criss-crossed legs. Popping a handful into his mouth with a pleased hum.

"NOT A PROBLEM!" Papyrus seated himself much in the same fashion as his idol. Posture straight and eyes wide in excitement as he jabbed the play button on the remote to resume their flick for the night. The monster was always fascinated with the movies Mettaton would watch. They were always filled with such action! Such dramatic conflict! And most favorable of all, romance! They watched some of Mettatons' own movies too, which Papyrus politely claimed were his second favorite.

"Oh, darling.." Mettaton sighed dreamily. Staring at the scene of star crossed lovers playing out on the television with a wide smile. Eyes a glow in a soft pink out of excitement. "Look at her eyes.."

Papyrus observed the screen with a concentrated hum, eye sockets squinting. "HMMM...I SEE! THEY ARE A LOVELY SHADE OF BLUE!"

The robot laughed, looking over at the monster and wrapping an arm around his bony shoulders. Squeezing the monster up close and personal, cheek to cheek. "No, sugar, I mean look in her eyes... Look at the look she's giving him..." The star titled his head back to the movie, that smile remaining. "Oh, she is just so in love!"

"AH YES! IT DOES APPEAR SHE IS FEELING STEP FIFTY OF THE DATING HAND BOOK!" Papyrus confirmed with a nod, not even phased by the closeness or dangling arms around his neck. After all, one let a person who exceeded all their wildest standards do these things. Especially when romantically involved.

A lot of people had been surprised. Mettaton got the brunt of the questions. Mostly, what did he see in a guy like Papyrus? What nerve they had. What didn't he see in Papyrus. Mettaton could have written a book about the skeleton, in fact, he was sure there was several dairy entries laying underneath his bed dedicated to that very subject. No one had ever matched Mettaton's passion for life quite like Papyrus did.

"My personal favorite step~" Mettaton purred in glee, shifting Papyrus into a chaste little side hug that earned a happy little sound from the skeleton. Step fifty happened to be Papyrus's favorite step too.

These Friday nights carried out nearly the same since the beginning of their relationship. A bowl of popcorn and a romantic movie, the only difference in each equation being their level of intimacy. Something Mettaton had to learn to cope with in the beginning, being an extremely sensual person. The poor thing, he had scared the monster senseless when they were alone for the first time. Sans had really drilled into him how not okay rushing Papyrus was after that night.

However, Papyrus had made some interesting terms for tonight.

Mettaton gazed away from the television towards Papyrus. A smile grazing his mouth as he decided to just observe for the moment. Papyrus looked as star struck by the romance on screen as usual, eyes twinkling at each cliche line uttered between the humans. A barely whispered laugh of triumph coming from him when the humans started expressing their true feelings to each other. Papyrus was about to start on a long, excited ramble when he caught the others stare. Immediately furrowing his brow-bones.

"DO I HAVE POPCORN IN MY TEETH AGAIN?" Papyrus spoke, reaching up to cover his grin with a hand. Mettaton just shook his head, still smiling, still looking at him with those hazy eyes. Causing even more confusion to come to the creatures features.

"I was just...admiring..." Mettaton spoke simply, smile cocking up a little into a smirk.

"CURSES!" Papyrus bowed his head, fist jutting up into the air. "MY HANDSOME BONE STRUCTURE HAS CAUSED YOU TO MISS YET ANOTHER MOVIE! HOW COULD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BE SO SELFISH TO DO THIS TO YOU! WHY MUST I CAUSE SUCH SUFFERING AMONG MY FRIENDS!"

"What a burden you have to bare, dearest." Mettaton played along, starting to grin at the ensuring antics. Fingers fiddling at the tiny buttons on Papyrus's pajama top playfully. "How do you even begin to manage being so attractive?"

"I TRY, METTATON, I TRY." Papyrus placed a hand to his chest, eyes closed with a genuine look of struggle on his skull. "I AM JUST GLAD TO SHARE THESE SAME QUALITIES WITH YOU."

The robot pursed his lips, finger giving a little pluck at one of the button it had been playing with, trying to hide that smirk of his and the fact his internal cooling system whirled at the compliment. Intentional or not, Papyrus said the sweetest things. Mettaton was glad the movie was wrapping up as they spoke, credits appearing and darkening the room.

"Papyrus.." Mettaton murmured out, chuckling as the monster seemed to just now realize he missed the last couple of minutes of their movie.

"CURSES!!" The skeleton lamented over missing the movie, both fists in the air.

"We can always watch the rest in the morning, dear. We have far more important things to attend to, don't we, darling?" Mettaton reassured, taking the bowl from between his legs and standing from the over sized bed. Setting the popcorn next to the screen and turning off the power with a quick little press. The only light filling the room was from the stars in the open skylight and a pop of fuchsia from the androids eyes. Papyrus just stared for a minute at Mettaton in the darkness of the room, and after a moment his bony fingers started pulling nervously at each other recalling the terms for tonight. The star noticed immediately, giving Papyrus a soft look. An expression that a very rare handful of people had seen.

"You remember what I told you?" Mettaton stepped a little closer, arms outstretching with faint ticks as the metal moved to unwind and lengthen. Synthetic hands with just as manufactured warmth touching hard cheekbones. Papyrus nodded a little too quickly.

"I REMEMBER, AND.. I DO WANT TO. I AM JUST UNSURE. THE DATING HAND BOOK IS VERY VAGUE ABOUT THIS." Papyrus looked away, eyes narrowing with embarrassment. "AND SANS HAS INFORMED ME THE INTERNET IS UNHELPFUL IN THESE MATTERS."

"You could have asked me, darling."

"BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THIS SPECIAL!" Papyrus seemed so defeated. Mettaton's inner workings made another audible swirl inside, the little light in his eyes popping a shade brighter. Where did he even begin to get so lucky?

"Oh, sweetheart, heh.. Honey, you don't have to try making this special... It's going to be special, because it's with you.." Mettaton reassured in a lulling tone, feeling his computerized eyes flickering to something smoldering with love. The little pink centers of his pupils literally turning heart shaped as they stared at a much more happy looking skeleton.

Papyrus felt a lot less nervous having heard that, hands ceasing their fidgeting at his knuckles. Instead coming to rest over Mettatons'."SO, YOU DO NOT NEED CANDLES LIT? OR ROSE PETALS LINING THE BED? OR FANCY MASSAGING OILS?"

"I just need you, sugarskull." The robot leaned down, placing a soft peck onto those pearly teeth before holding his gaze. A black imprint of lips leaving themselves behind. "Do what feels right.."

"OKAY....M-MAY WE START?.." Papyrus asked after a moment, still seeming a little unsure of himself. But, he trusted Mettaton, and he had told Papyrus before when the idea was brought up.. all Papyrus had to do was ask, and they would stop. Knowing that kindled his confidence.

"Mmhm." Mettaton hummed, stepping away from Papyrus in slow movements, hips swaying a little bit to and fro as the android paced backwards. Papyrus opened his mouth to speak, words falling on mute the moment he did. Mettaton was bringing the edge of that over-sized shirt over his head (Papyrus was fairly sure it was his). Filling the room with another source of subtle rosie light from a thin, delicately bubbling glass core. Papyrus was lost in staring at the silver body revealed, noting each part that appeared metal and each section that was synthetic flesh.

"Y-YOU LOOK VERY BEAUTIFUL!" Papyrus blurted out the compliment. Which the robot took in earnest, feeling mock heat spread throughout himself. Mettaton still kept his distance, knowing Papyrus liked the visual. Just twirling the shirt on his fingertips before letting it drop in a lump on the floor. "U-UM.."

"Hmm?" Mettaton just noticing the growing confusion on that ivory face. "What is it, darling?"

"...WHAT ARE THOSE?" Papyrus spoke up after a moment, leaning forward and pointing at the robots chest. Mettaton raised a brow, hands coming up and touching over the small lumps. Papyrus gingerly shook his head. "NOT YOUR BOOBS! UNDERNEATH, YOU HAVE HOLES IN YOUR SKIN, WHAT ARE THOSE? THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE A CHARGER PORT."

Mettaton chuckled, relieved. Really relieved. If Papyrus was that uneducated on anatomy he might have insisted they postpone tonight even further. The android brought his fingers downward, touching the little slits that lined diagonally a crossed his would be rib-cage.

"These, They're just vents, darling." Giving the skeleton a coy little smirk, he whispered out softly. "You know how hot I can get.. this blows all that out, cools me down."

"THEY LOOK LIKE UNDYNE'S GILLS!" Papyrus commented, his nerves gone now that he was distracted by these interesting findings. Legs swaying off the edge of the bed as he studied Mettaton more. Now he was filled with questions!

"WHAT ABOUT THAT, ON YOUR STERNUM!"

"Here.." Mettaton touched the large square holes running between his breasts. Lower still was a round little dot, no bigger then a pinhole. "My chest piece connects here.."

Mettaton looked up from his chest to Papyrus, having to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling too loudly. The skeleton was leaning so far forward, hands clutching the bed still. Papyrus seemed to be debating with himself, sitting back onto the bed very suddenly.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS A REQUEST!" Mettaton looked a little thrilled, curious. The skeleton cleared his throat. "I-I BELIEVE I WOULD LIKE TO.. INSPECT THESE NEW FINDINGS. SO I MAY BETTER UNDERSTAND THEM."

"Oh?" Mettaton started pacing forward. Stepping onto the balls of his feet carefully, a soft and nearly silent click filling the room. Tall heels disappearing into the bottoms of his heels. Making the robot a couple hairs shorter. "I think I can allow that.. as long as The Great Papyrus promises to be gentle.."

"GENTLENESS IS MY FORTE!" The skeleton beamed when the robot came within arms reach. Studying Mettaton all over, for a seconds in one area before darting his gaze elsewhere.

Mettaton loved the attention. Always had. Papyrus was always so excited, all over the place, just like himself during a show. Where all those cameras were studying his every move for hours. Every perfect pose and flawless word. The man was brought out of his narcissistic thoughts with a thrilled little gasp. Those little hearts flickering back full force in his pupils with a wicked grin.

Papyrus apparently decided to start his inspection. A pair of hands were cupped against his chest, not really groping (Mettaton could hardly even think of Papyrus doing such a thing intentionally), just feeling very **very** thoroughly. They were rather firm, very warm to the touch. Papyrus noticed they were smooth all over, unlike the humans in their movies who had tiny bumps in the centers of their chests.

"THIS.." Papyrus's permanent smile questioning. "THIS IS OKAY?"

"More than okay, sugar.." Mettaton lulled out in a hushed breath, the brightness of his eyes increasing.

Papyrus wiggled in his seat at the reassurance, hands moving away from the soft silicone after merely seconds. Curiosity and a short attention span were not the greatest combination. Mettaton could hardly complain, because those hands started inspecting other areas of his body. Touching smooth, warm glass with hard palms. Little dips in his flesh for connections and ports getting poked. Running a finger along the ridges inside a vent slit quickly, a loud rattling clank sounding from the movement.

Along with the sweetest burst of laughter. Metal arms entwining around Mettaton, covering his vents in a protective cocoon of arms. The android was giving him the biggest grin.

"HEH HEH!" Papyrus grinned back. A huge, enormous grin. Jabbing a finger at Mettaton. "YOU _ARE_ TICKLISH SOMEWHERE!"

"You sneaky little thing~" Mettaton quickly uncoiled his arms from around himself, instead letting his arms swiftly entwine around Papyrus. Hands finding themselves to his ribs and starting their assault.

"Y-YOU, HEH HEH! ARE JUST JEALOUS, NYEH HEH HEH, THAT I HAVE FOUND YOUR W-WEAK POINT!" Papyrus was spastic, laughing and trying to grab at the snake like coils of those arms twisting all around him. Tickling him in every memorized weak spot Mettaton could recall. Papyrus could not let Mettaton win again!

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Papyrus yelled out, shoving his arms out and wriggling his phalanges against the ridges of vents.

The poor man went near dead rigid before bursting out in laughter, the sound going more or less static in his speakers as the robot flailed away. Arms snapping back into place like a spring and body flopping to the side, legs kicking wildly. Mettaton could barely get a word out.

Thankfully, The Great Papyrus was merciful.

"I THINK I HAVE BESTED YOU!" The skeleton crossed his arms proudly, chin held high.

"O-Oh my.." Mettaton was still laughing, body half smooshed into pillows that he had tried making his escape into. Hair tossed in a shameful manner for someone of his statues. One glance at that smug grin Papyrus was making and Mettaton threw caution to the wind, reaching out without warning and grabbing Papyrus.

"HEH!" Papyrus found himself staring nasal cavity to nose with the other, to which he just grinned. "YOU HAVE THAT LOOK OF REVENGE. IT SUITS YOU VERY WELL!"

"I think you owe me something for such torture..." Mettaton was giving him a playful and mock glare.

"HMMM. THE LOSER GETTING A REWARD IS NOT CONVENTIONAL TO THE WARRIOR CODE. HOWEVER, I AM WILLING TO MAKE AN ACCEPTATION."

"Good." The android secured his arms around the others neck, reeling Papyrus's hard grin into soft lips. Stealing kiss after kiss from the monster. Peppering teeth in inklings of black lipstick. The skull starting to look like a checkerboard. This was familiar territory to Papyrus. They had kissed plenty of times. Papyrus liked to think he was somewhat of a kissing expert. For a skeleton.

Nuzzling back into each peck Mettaton gave him. Old nerves were melting away, but new ones were rising. The monster knew the general idea of what came next, he was not stupid, but he still found himself lost. No one ever gave him the talk 'when a skeleton and a robot love each other very much'.

A hand traveling down the bumps of his spine cleared those thoughts only momentarily, looking at the robot underneath him. Papyrus felt his bones rattle. Mettaton looked melted with affection and desire. Hearts in those computerized eyes now pulsing in a rhythm the same as the thumping heart in his waist.

"If it's too much.." Mettaton started, wanting to keep himself from getting too excited too quickly. The man had a terrible habit of doing that to himself.

"I AM FINE FOR NOW." Papyrus paused a little awkwardly and long. Only after an encouraging peck to his teeth did Papyrus move. One hand touching Mettaton's side, earning a thrilled little sound from deep inside the machines inner workings.

"Darling.." Mettaton whispered, afraid if he spoke too loudly he would scare Papyrus off. "Don't you think you should get undressed too?.."

Papyrus sat up a little, agreeing with a slow nod. Starting to unbutton the collar of his pajama top. Mettaton reached out longingly and started from the bottom of the shirt, going up. Their hands meeting halfway where Mettaton took the lead. Pushing open the clothing and keeping his eyes on exposed bone. Rolling the clothing back and down his lovers arms until gravity swept the top away.

"Beautiful~" Mettaton ran both his hands over and up the others sternum, fingers playing up the center of smooth bone. Sprawling out his fingers, gently each hand gripped a rib. Following the length of the bone slow and steady.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK SO?" Papyrus asked, beaming at the words more than the touches.

"I know so." Mettaton tapped the skeleton's cheek playfully, earning a whispered 'woowie' from the monster. Chuckling the android reached up and touched those cheekbones in slow circles before his arms twined back further, pulling in a soft encouragement for Papyrus to come closer. Papyrus was brought into a very firm hug. Both closed their eyes. The only difference in this hug from others was their state of dress. The same warmth tickled between Papyrus's ribs and the same happiness fluttered in both their souls. Sighing peacefully Papyrus returned the gesture, fingerings prodding at the exposed softness of his back curiously.

"THIS IS NICE!" Papyrus commented, snuggling the robot closer and earning a happy smile from Mettaton. The pink light flooding softly back into the room as Mettaton opened his eyes to gaze with a loving stare.

"Not too much?" Mettaton punctuated his words with a leg bending at Papyrus's middle. Bringing their bodies even closer together to test the waters.

"NOT AT ALL!" With that brave tone in the skeleton's voice Mettaton brought a hand between them, nudging Papyrus back from him only enough for Mettaton to start pushing down the loose sweatpants he wore. Papyrus pulled himself back a little more, just plain curious at this point.

Bending his leg in a manner not even the most graceful of human contortionists could pull off, Mettaton had the pants dangling from his ankle in no time at all. Tossing the offending material away with a swift kick. Landing with a dull thud against a wall.

"NEATO!" Papyrus was back to inspection once again. Pushing himself up to stare with an interested grin. Oh, Mettaton was just relishing the attention too. The skeleton looked between the robot's legs, seeing bright purple folds in a perfect state of symmetry. What was even more interesting was the familiar looking length just above said unfamiliar parts. So they were not so different after all! Well, Mettaton's looked more... Well, it was very him. Flexible metal like his arms were made of in the center, and all around some glittery purple silicone. Three small hearts lining the underside in that familiar MTT pink.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY, METTATON!" Papyrus looked into digital eyes. They were looking completely in the opposite direction. "IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?.."

"Oh, no dear, I just.. you really like it?" Mettaton's eyes lowered, the light in them blaring brighter. Having human anatomy had always been such an exhilarating daydream he had as a ghost. When the chance was brought up, well, he just would not dare pick one or the other. Mettaton had wanted all and everything.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Papyrus watched Mettaton get giddy a couple brief seconds. Grinning like no one was around to watch and tossing his head to the side to cover his face with a pillow for a couple moments.

"Are you sure?" Those folded legs fell right open, laid on the bed at inhuman angles. The mound sticking out plump at the position. Opening up those purple folds and showing off a glistening wet center.

"P-POSITIVELY!!" Papyrus managed to get out, captivated by such an intimate experience. "M-MAY I?.."

The robot nodded, still holding that same grin, eyes finally casting a playful look at Papyrus. A couple slow touches at his thigh, as if confirming that they were as soft as they appeared. The skeleton brushed thin fingers upwards, towards a couple inches big gap between his upper calf and waist, where wires and a connecting joint for the robots leg could be seen just inside.That earned a small sound. A static coated sigh, the pink light fading a moment before brightening from Mettaton's waist. The fluid inside starting to bubble at the attention his body was being given.

Papyrus traced the exposed opening. Counting wires, how many different colors and thicknesses there were. Giving a little smile at the warm air that kept wisping free from this section with each fall of Mettaton's chest. Papyrus traced a blue wire. A black wire. A red wire. Mettaton's leg twitched, another sigh leaving the robot. Mettaton brought both of his hands through his hair. Sifting through the fake locks slowly, letting his body arch just slightly. When cold fingers touched his joint Mettaton's body flexed in response. Gasping a little and gripping into those thick hairs.

"WAS THAT OKAY?" Papyrus was unsure about the sounds, though his tone was rapt.

"J-Just, keep on touching me, darling, anywhere.. anywhere you like.." The star started sounding desperate. Two years of sexual frustration would do that to anyone. The hand left the gap in the robot's leg. Instead brushing past to a warm inner thigh. A finger daring to stroke a crossed plum folds and bumped into one of those raised little hearts. Mettaton lost his mind for a second. Vents whirling up a notch, gasping in the cold air around them.

"That's- Yes, right there is wonderful!" Mettaton's system made him gasp again, taking in much needed cold air. Artificial muscles in his thighs spasming softly as more fingers swirled the folds, just for a second, the wet digits leaving to toy with hesitance at the little hearts. Papyrus perked right up at hearing a shrill little sound come from Mettaton's throat, the mock-up of a human cock twitching when his fingers toyed at the little pink nubs again. This was actually fun, and seeing Mettaton like this, it made him happy.

"YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS! WONDERFUL!" Papyrus spoke proudly, fingers still exploring the squishy silicone hearts and folds casually with those sounds fueling his vigor. Mettaton almost laughed, instead letting out a choked moan through a wide smile. The smile only dropping when the skeleton started edging his finger between soaked folds, making his mouth gape and eyes roll back a little. Those little nooks and joints on those fingers. They were simply sensational. Inners rippling at the many bumps at dragged at his walls with each pull and push of the finger. Jolting with newfound excitement Mettaton curled his feet into the blankets underneath them, letting go of his voice and just focusing on the feeling of curious prodding.

With raised sockets Papyrus listened. The noises Mettaton was making.. He had heard a lot of beautiful sounds from the man before. His singing was superb and his voice amazing! But the noises that he was making now. Noises that he, The Great Papyrus, was making Mettaton, THE Mettaton, make.

The touch was gone.

Much too suddenly.

Mettaton's brows pinched together in mild frustration, thoughts collecting and noticing both of his arms had circled around several pillows at least two or three times at some point. For a moment while untangling his mess of noodle arms Mettaton thought he had been a little too forward. Been too pushy with his words. Opening his eyes told him otherwise.

Lilac dusted his waist and slowly melded into something blue. Precious, wonderful, amazing blue. Mettaton's heart lightly thumped against the glass of his waist, the bubbling of the water having pushed the soul there.

"Oh my.." Mettaton purred out.

Papyrus looked beyond flustered. A strong blue glow emitting from behind his hands, which were not doing a very good job of covering up the prize Mettaton was eyeing up. Being all bones, that was always a bit of a problem.

"Are you hiding a little something there, deary~" Mettaton whispered with a mischievous little tone in his words, sitting up in interest.

"I AM NOT HIDING. THE APPEARANCE WAS MERELY UNEXPECTED.. I AM NOT USED TO THAT.. SUDDEN OF A REACTION." Papyrus removed his hands, looking to Mettaton for approval. Which Papyrus got in ten fold.

"Oh sugar.." Mettaton's eyes hooded, watching the blue magic ripple at the edge when the organ gave a little jump. Not exactly human shaped, but similar. Smooth, no real defined tip. The edges fuzzy with unfocused magic. "Look at you...Look at all of you, oh my goodness."

"IT IS NICE, ISN'T IT!" Papyrus glanced down at the clear neon cock that had formed through his pajama bottoms.Thriving off the compliment for a moment before meeting his lovers gaze. Another pleasant feeling coursed through his bones.

"You look so good.."

Papyrus closed his gaping smile with a click of teeth, watching Mettaton leaning up.

"Darling,"

Papyrus felt thin fingers slipping around his ribs, pushing at him gently to fall back.

"Let me take the lead?.."

"O-OKAY!" Papyrus laid back at Mettaton's obvious requesting, still overjoyed at the compliments. Watching his lover take the bottoms of his pajamas to tug them downwards. Getting a much, much better view. Moving to straddle the monster, the same snug warmth from their hug was now fitting around Papyrus's hips, thighs squeezing either pelvic side. The star looming over Papyrus with a starved desire. Mettaton did pause, looking to make sure Papyrus was just as eager. A little nerves, but he was eager, and made that clear by bravely smiling up at Mettaton. Tips of his fingers seeming to venture on their own along the sides of fleshy legs.

"Remember what I told you.." The android whispered, body tilted back, hands resting against hard legs. Gripping between the gap in the bones like they were handlebars. Papyrus felt both respect and love hearing that. There was no doubt in his mind, he did really want to experience this with Mettaton.

When Mettaton pressed himself against the blue anomaly Papyrus opened his jaws, hands squeezing strongly against both kneecaps. Even just rubbing against the outside, this was much warmer anywhere else on Mettaton. His finger had hardly captured the feeling at all. (Bone sort of did a bad job of feeling things.)

"You're like velvet, darling." Mettaton groaned in excitement, legs shifting to better thrust himself against Papyrus. Stroking soft folds up and down the length. "Oh, my sweet little sugar droplet, you are just perfect."

Mettaton said the most embarrassing things sometimes, but Papyrus loved hearing every word. They always made his soul tug in pleasant directions. The movements became increasingly harder and faster from Mettaton. Hips rutting back and forward, breathing hard as each little heart was bumped into. Magic silently fizzling at his created flesh. Center dripping thoroughly with eagerness for the warmth just barely grazing there. All the while Mettaton just kept talking his lover up and up, and up.

"I'm making such a mess all over you, and it's all your fault. You're so gorgeous, darling. All of you, absolutely-Ooh goodness, absolutely, yes! And I get to see every bit of you, just me, isn't that right? Only for me eyes, only for m-me. Papyrus, you're amazing~"

"I-I AM, A-AAH, PRETTY GREAT." The grip against the metal started straining. "AND, OF-OF COURSE! J-JUST YOUR EYES! I AM DATING YOU A-AFTER ALL!" Mettaton focused, looking down at Papyrus. The skeleton looked taken back and overwhelmed in the best of ways, he was just not used to this. The android just smiled calmly, movements staying consistent while watching with a devilish smile.

"C-CAN I-" Mettaton hushed at him quickly, nodding his head without a second thought. Anything his sweet Papyrus wanted he was going to get, and Mettaton wanted to make that clear. The skeleton did not need permission, this was about wanting each other. Trusting each other. Papyrus was grateful for once that he did not need to speak. The monster sat up, which made Mettaton smile a touch more, eyes staying in that smolder as bony arms clinked gently around his waist. Hands abandoning their hold on Papyrus's legs in order to embrace back. Mettaton started adding more subtle imprints of lips all over that skull. Breathing out rough between them, hips still rutting.

"I love you...So very, very much, darling..." Mettaton whispered out, another kiss pecking underneath a socket. Letting out a content and soft sigh when arms squeezed strong around him. Papyrus had always took saying those words very, very seriously. Every single time Mettaton said them the robot noticed the reaction was always as intense as when they had first spoken them. Papyrus buried his face into his lovers shoulder with a slightly overwhelmed whine, nuzzling his teeth hard into him. Nothing to worry about, the android knew. Papyrus was just expressive.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Papyrus spoke loudly, a little muffled by his persistent skeleton kisses. Mettaton gushed at hearing him return the gesture, and a little more literally when Papyrus started to get the idea about moving his hips. Which Papyrus was putting all his heart into, just like everything else he did.

"Papyrus.." Mettaton allowed his voice to melt back into whatever tone it pleased, smile wobbling into a pleasurable expression and brows raising a little as the feeling kept growing. Especially when Papyrus hugged him even tighter and the head of his cock just barely brushed into spine ridges, making the android start to get to the edge of something amazing. A wail sounded right next to Mettaton's ear. The star closed his eyes tight, soul shaking visibly inside the glass canister. Feeling every thrum from Papyrus's own soul. Hardly noticing the warm splashes onto his stomach and thighs.

"Sweetheart.." Mettaton held Papyrus steady. The android pressing his face into his neck, pecking every bone in sight. Only starting to speak in the softest little whisper once the erratic breathing stopped from the monster.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" A soft nod.

"As special as you wanted it to be?" Another nod and confirming little noise. The arms around Mettaton giving him a tight and surprisingly hard squeeze.

"CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN?" Papyrus's tone was dripping with genuine love and energy. Mettaton just pulled back with wide and ridiculously bright eyes. Bless whatever souls created this wonderful monster. A grin shredded through that surprised expression.

"Darling, you absolutely can." Mettaton let his arousal come back full force, thankful the uncomfortable throbbing between his legs would be attended to. "We can even try something else, something a little better?"

"WE CAN?!" Papyrus had those star shaped sparkles shinning in his sockets once again.

"Oh, we can." Without even thinking Mettaton took a handful of ribs and pushed Papyrus back onto the sheets. Taking nearly the same position as before, though this time he tucked a hand between their legs. Grabbing onto the velvety warmth and guiding the manifested magic against his folds. Surprise and pleasure hit the monster at once. Papyrus never expected to be inside of Mettaton like this.

"YOU'RE.. REALLY WARM." Papyrus commented, thoughts a little too foggy to talk too much. A rare thing.

Even more rare was Mettaton was not immediately replying to the comment. System lost in thousands of different pleasure connections going off at once, a strained rush of air flushing harshly out of the vents on his chest. Something just seemed to be flipped. A system inside popping right to life, making the machine start to bounce a little.

"Oh my sweet Papyrus," Mettaton's voice sounded filtered through pure sugar and silk. Pitches in his voice going high and beautiful. "Oh, my Papyrus, oh. Oh. Oh!"

Mettaton's movements became a little too vigorous. Papyrus screwing his sockets shut and gripping against the plush thighs, jaws opening a little bit and letting out a jumble of words.

"O-Oh darling, I'm-S-Sorry, it's been.. so long." At least the android was honest. Papyrus opened his eyes a little bit, trying to focus on...Anything. Warmth. Wet. Pleasure. That beautiful, wonderful voice saying his name. Papyrus rattled, that intense feeling creeping slowly down each column of his spine once again.

"W-Would you like to move.. instead?" Mettaton smiled when Papyrus looked interested. "I'll move us.."

The robot started letting himself lean back, legs tucking around and pulling Papyrus gently along with. The new position was more appropriate. This way he could not overwhelm or scare Papyrus off when thoughts flew off and his systems turned to autopilot.

"IT-IT FEELS A LITTLE DIFFERENT.." Papyrus commented aloud, which Mettaton could smile at, giving his hips a little nudge upwards to encourage some movement. Obliging his lover the monster started to thrust. A little awkward and slow, a lot of the time Papyrus had to adjust himself, but even so.. Mettaton was feeling just as good as he had been. Gentle sighs rolling out of his throat. Hands traveling down his neck and over his chest. Thumbing at the pockets of plush flesh.

"Look at what you're doing to me, darling.." Mettaton breathed out heavy and hard.

The skeleton cocked his head down, taking the comment literally, taking a good look between their bodies. Everything between the machine's thighs looked to be glistening wet. Something clear oozing against glass out from the slit of Mettaton's head, smearing the otherwise flawless container. Seeing the intimacy made Papyrus move a little quicker. Nearly zoning out at the different contractions of muscles and how they in turn felt around himself buried deep inside. Having no idea until a hand started grabbing at his shoulder hurriedly what those movements were doing. Papyrus looked back up. Where eyes should have been there were just slits of pink light, droplets at the corners of those bright orbs. The star's tongue poked out slightly and every vent in sight was spilling out tiny vapers of steam. What he was doing to Mettaton seemed to be somewhere between overheating and orgasm.

"A-ARE YOU.. O-OKAY?" Papyrus had to ask, worried about the state his lover was in. Even this distracted, he always would let worry out any other emotion.

"Yes! Yes I swear, yes! Just a little more! A-A little more, I'm close. Close, oh if you just-hit right there, r-right thERE!" Mettaton spoke a little too fast, words crumbling and glitching together to a point he could not even comprehend anything except the stretching of his core.

Papyrus scooted a little closer, going a little faster, a little more shallow. Liking the closeness more than anything else. Part of Papyrus wanted to start talking, asking Mettaton what felt best for him, what was he doing that made him make this sound or that sound. Right now this was just too much for such fond conversation to happen. When the hand against his shoulder gripped harder, the soft inners starting to stiffen up around the magic, he really paid attention.

Mettaton let out a very sudden scream. Eyes lurching open, going pitch black and flickering back on between dull and bright. Mouth open in a locked gape and hands fisting against two of Papyrus's ribs. Bursts of vapers escaping out of every vent and opening in the robot's system.

Papyrus felt Mettaton go off the edge. During the whole pleasurable ride of convulsing insides and gushes of fluids from that artificial body, right when Papyrus tipped over himself, something shocked him. Spying some pink colored electricity fluxing out from that rapidly beating heart. The android did not even seem to realize. Just slumped back into the sheets breathing in uneven gasps. Papyrus was doing the same, trying to recover, and wonder why.. he had not really minded getting shocked all that much. Maybe he would.. keep that to himself.

"Ooh Papy~" Mettaton's voice sounded a little too staticy and far off, like something was shot in his voice box, but the tones were still beautifully sing-songy with exaltation. Just the man's arms tiredly expanded to touch and caress Papyrus's skull.

"I DID OKAY?" Papyrus asked, his tiredness lasting a mere fraction of a minute.

Mettaton just laughed airily. One arm flopping down onto the bed without bothering to retract back to a proper length. Too out of his own mind right now to even comment. Papyrus just smiled wide, letting that response fill him with pride. "Let's just.. talk in th-the...morning, darling. I..can hardly.. process.."

"SAY NO MORE!" The android managed to make his arms pull himself away from Papyrus and into a pile of pillows. "ALPHYS SAID NO TALKING WHEN YOU HAVE A LOW BATTERY! I WILL GET YOUR EMERGENCY PLUG!"

Papyrus did not even hesitate, pulling away from a hardly even there Mettaton and reaching over the side of the bed. With a few quick sweeps around the floor he touched the cord he was looking for. Lifting his head up to make an announcement of finding the charger only to clamp his jaws shut quickly.

Out like a light. The skeleton inched back over to the robot carefully, only nudging the very back of his hair out of the way to get to the familiar charging port. Which made the machine smile and give a squeaky sound in his resting state. Papyrus just ended up laying next to Mettaton. Not feeling very tired at all. Papyrus was too excited and happy for sleep! Just chatting softly at the man and brushing at his bangs or side, for hours. Until his words started going dull and touches minimal, just pressing their foreheads together. The last thing Papyrus thought about was how happy he was, before sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
